five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF World Adventures
FNAF World Adventures is a massive expansion of FNAF World with new characters, new areas, new bytes and chips, new villains, and multiple storylines. Update: I am accepting character requests now. Storylines Act 1 As the Halloween Backstage crumbles, a mysterious force rises from the cracks. This force rises into the Overworld and takes over the minds of the enemies in the FNAF World. It's up to Freddy and Friends to stop this force. Act 2 Coming Soon Playable Characters FNAF 1 Freddy Fazbear "Back to Basics" Bonnie "Rocking out!" Chica "Let's eat!" Foxy "Just wants to be Noticed." Golden Freddy "Come at me bro" Endo-01 "Forgotten" FNAF 2 Toy Freddy "Writing a Novel" Toy Bonnie "Something New" Toy Chica "Let's party!" Mangle "I'm not Scarfox or Mingle!" Toy Golden Freddy "I was never real" Endo-02 "He loved me more" Balloon Boy "Everyone's Favorite!" JJ "Doing da Flop" Marionette "The one HE Hates." Gray Marionette "Illusive" Withered Freddy "R you ready for Withered Freddy?" Withered Bonnie "Something Borrowed" Withered Chica "Dismantled" Withered Foxy "You are a Pirate" Withered Golden Freddy "IT'S ME!" Shadow Freddy "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE" RXQFSFASXC "Crashing the Party" Shadow BB "Because you didn't like the original." Shadow Chica "Creepy" LFMGRTDWK "Also known as Foxy's worst nightmare" FNAF 3 Purple Freddy "FOLLOW ME" Springtrap "Evil doesn't die." Phantom Freddy "Now with TWO legs" Phantom Bonnie "Abandoned" Phantom Chica "STOP calling me a watermelon!" Phantom Foxy "Where's mah hook?" Phantom Toy Freddy "Still writing that book!" Phantom Toy Bonnie "creepier than Toy Bonnie!" Phantom Toy Chica "Don't stop partying" Phantom Mangle "Because he/she needed to be weirder." Phantom BB "Here for revenge" Phantom JJ "Helping my brother" Phantom Marionette "Put it back in the box' FNAF 4 Nightmare Freddy "The More, the merrier" Jack-o-Freddy "Hot Headed" Nightmare Bonnie "Let's get mean" Jack-o-Bonnie "Feeling Empty Inside" Nightmare Chica "Making you a pizza" Jack-o-Chica "Also feeling empty" Nightmare Foxy "Out-of-Order" Jack-o-Foxy "A hot fox" Nightmare Toy Freddy "The book is finally done" Nightmare Toy Bonnie "This is Halloween." Nightmare Toy Chica "Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." Nightmare Mangle "If only Scott wasn't playable." Nightmare BB "Some things can't be made cute" Nightmare JJ "A happy sister" Nightmarionne "I'm taller in person" Nightmare Fredbear "Getting down to Business" Nightmare Spring Bonnie "The Better Version. Nightmare "This is why you wake up" Nightmare RXQ "The Other One." Plushtrap "Because the world needed a plush version" Fredbear "Back to basics." Spring Bonnie "The Killer's suit" Physic Friend Fredbear "I will put you back together" FNAF SL Funtime Freddy "Welcome to the show" Funtime Bonnie "Let's start Jamming!" Funtime Chica "It's always funtime." Funtime Foxy "It wasn't meant to last" Funtime Puppet "You forgot about me" Baby "Everybody please stay in your seats" Ballora "Let's Dance" Bennbida "Enjoy my magnificent magic" Bidybab "Don't hold it against us" Ennard "There's a little of me, in every body." Minireena "Get back on your stage NOW" FNAC Candy "Welcome to Candy's" Cindy "Enjoy a Burger" Chester "The Monkey is let loose" Penguin "May I take your order" Blank "Let's Draw" Old Candy "Not Golden Candy" Tragedy Puppet "My mistake, Your Problem" Rat "He's just standing there, menacingly. Shadow Candy "Guess who's back" Markiplier "I am the King of Five Nights at Freddy's" FNAC 2 Withered Candy "Still Candy, but broken" Withered Cindy "Why accuse Candy" Withered Chester "Faster than Foxy" Withered Penguin "Just a Better BB" Withered Blank "Even more broken" Cat "Ready or Not, here I Come" Scribble Netty "More Similarities" FNAC 3 Nightmare Rat "Time to play." Nightmare Cat "Two of us, one of you" POPGOES Popgoes "Same hat, new user" Blake "Helping a company" Sara "Just a squirrel" Saffron "Same as her sister" Stone "This way, That way" Black Rabbit "Broken to pieces" Simon "Killed his creator" Strings "You're the one" Scarecrow Strings "Another puppet master" Gem Stone "Find the truth" Grave Stone "Rest in Peace" Dawko "Another player" Other Mr. Chipper " Chopping wood" Tyke "The Father Tree destroyer" SeaBill "Treasure Hunting Time" Lumber Bot "Good day to be chopping" Coffee "Always awake" Animdude "The Creator himself" Vincent "The Killer" Violet "The Killer's mistress" Magenta "A future killer" Endo-Plush "Because character quota" Paper Pals "Wait, What?!" The Kid "Still Sad" Crying Child "Out for Revenge" Rage Dude "Always Angry" Brother "Dear Brother" Bullies "What?" TNAR Doug "You expecting Sparky?" Rachel "The other Sister Location." Pete "Just a regular animatronic pig" Bane "Just a regular animatronic bull." Ray "Not a witchdocter" The Thing "Keep it behind the curtians" Shadow Rachel "Just a shadow" TJOC Ignited Freddy "Stalker" Ignited Bonnie "Ruler of the basement" Ignited Chica "Slender Chica" Ignited Foxy "Red light, Green light" FNAK (Five Nights at Katrina's) Katrina the Cat "The Original" Peppy the Penguin "The First OC" Sparky "Finally Real" Kelly the Cat "A Pirate Cat?" Larry the Lion "Another One?" Fennia Fox "I'm Back" Pequ the Pig "Now with a new name" Carl the Cow "Back to the Barnyard" Reggie Raccoon "Still Broken" Ruby Raccoon "I'm this game's, Gemstone" Black Cat "Samantha's Suit" Jennifer Cawthon "The new master" Samantha Cawthon "Now Dead" Tatta the Jester "The Newest One" Lenny the Lizard "Forgotten" Nicklora "Derp" FaxyMachine1983 "The creator" Animatronic Kingdom King Freddy "Now Royalty" Queen Chica "With a Royal Appetite" Prince BB "Multi-Balloon!" Princess JJ "Now a Royal Sister" Phobe "One Happy Pheonix" The Puppet Queen "The true master" Movesets Row 1 Freddy - Mic Toss, Birthday, Pizza Wheel, Toredor March Bonnie - Bash Jam, Happy Jam, Bite, Bunny Hop Chica - Cupcake, Party Favors, Regen Song, Fearless Flight Foxy - Hook, Jumpscare, Hot Cheese, Plank Walk Toy Freddy - Mic Toss, Party Favors, Speed Song, Lick Toy Bonnie - Bash Jam, Munchies, Prize Ball, Supersonic Scream Toy Chica - Cupcake, Birthday, Waterhose, Beakless Mangle - Hook, Poppers, Prize Ball, Wind-Up Row 2 Phantom Freddy - Rainy Day, Sludge, Gloom Song, Fazbear Combo Phantom Bonnie - Static Jam, Toxic Bite, Mini Virus, Bunny Bomb Phantom Chica - Cupcake, Toxic Bite, Unscrew, Pizza Pass Phantom Foxy - Jumpscare, Burnt Pizza, Unscrew, Heavy Hook Phantom Toy Freddy - Cloud Cover, TopHat Toss, Sludge, Fazbear Fever Phantom Toy Bonnie - Bash Jam, Bite, Gloom Song, Sonic Song Phantom Toy Chica -Rotten Cupcake, Toxic Bite, Poppers 2, Candle Toss Phantom Mangle -Toxic Bite, Mystery Box, Burnt Pizza Wheel, 87 Bites Row 3 Balloon Boy -Balloons, Hot Cheese, Munchies, Spark Carousal Jay Jay -Balloons, Poppers 2, Unscrew, Spark Carousal Phantom BB -Gloom Balloon, Toxic Balloon, Rainy Day, Gloomy Spark Phantom JJ -Gloom Balloon, Acid Rain, Esc Key, Gloomy Spark Marionette -Esc Key, Mystery Box, Prize Ball 2, Strings Grey Marionette -Esc Key, Unscrew, Haunting, Strings Phantom Marionette -Jumpscare, Hot Cheese 2, Mystery Box, Music Box Endo 01 -Endo Army, Power Song, Armor Song, Velocity Row 4 Endo 02 -Endo Army, Neon Wall, Speed Song, Roboenza Endo-Plush -Neon Wall, Waterhose 2, Eye Beam, Finger Trap Golden Freddy -Jumpscare 2, Haunting, Rainy Day 2, Golden Flash Withered Golden Freddy -Jumpscare 2, Esc Key, Gloom Song, Golden Flash Shadow Freddy -Esc Key, Waterhose 2, Pizza Wheel 2, Illusion Purple Freddy -Unscrew, Mimic Ball, Mystery Box, Illusion Paper Pals -Mystery Box 2, Prize Ball 2, Mimic Ball, Arts and Crafts Plushtrap -Toxic Bite, Bad Pizza, Sludge, Finger Trap Row 5 Nightmare Freddy -Bite 2, Freddles, Toxic Bite, Freddlenado Nightmare Bonnie -Bite 2, Rainy Day 2, Pizza Wheel 2, Sweet Riffs Nightmare Chica -Bite 2, Bad Pizza, Waterhose 2, Firewall Nightmare Foxy -Bite 2, Unscrew 2, Hot Cheese 2, Nightmare Bite Nightmare Toy Freddy -Bite 3, Bad Pizza, Toxic Bite, Freddlenado Nightmare Toy Bonnie -Bash Jam 2, Static Jam, Bite 3, Sweet Riffs Nightmare Toy Chica -Cupcakes 2, Regen Song, Sludge 2, Firewall Nightmare Mangle -Mega Bite, Esc Key, Rainy Day 2, 87 Bites Row 6 Jack-o-Freddy -Jack-o-Bomb, Buzzsaw, Mega Bite, Halloween Jack-o-Bonnie -Jack-o-Bomb, Slasher, Mega Bite, Halloween Jack-o-Chica -Jack-o-Bomb, Buzzsaw, Mega Bite, Halloween Jack-o-Foxy -Jack-o-Bomb, Slasher, Mega Bite, Halloween Nightmare BB -Bubble Breath, Balloons 2, Mega Bite, Spark Storm Nightmare JJ -Bubble Breath, Balloons 2, Mega Bite, Spark Storm Springtrap -Bite 3, Springlocks, Rainy Day 2, Killer's Touch Physic Friend Fredbear -Mega Bite, Springlocks, Mega Virus, Plush Power Row 7 RWQFSFASXC -Mimic Ball, Haunting, Gift Boxes, Illusion Shadow Chica -Neon Wall 2, Gift Boxes, Mimic Ball, Illusion LFMGRTDWK -Mimic Ball, Shadow Bite, Toxic Bite 2, Illusion Shadow BB -Balloons 2, Mimic Ball, Esc Key, Illusion Balloon Nightmare Fredbear -Mega Bite, Toxic Bite 2, Freddles, Nightmare Bite Nightmare -Toxic Bite 2, Rainy Day 2, Mega Bite, Nightmare Fury Nightmare Spring Bonnie -Springlocks 2, Mega Bite, Neon Wall 2, Nightmare Bite Nightmare RWQFSFASXC -Springlocks 2, Rainy Day 2, Mega Bite, Nightmare Fury Row 8 Crying Child -Gift Boxes, Power Song 2, Armor Song 2, Sad Song The Kid -Gift Boxes, Speed Song 2, Cosmic Song, Sad Song Brother -Gift Boxes, Jumpscare, Power Song 2, Sad Song Bullies -Jumpscare 2, Armor Song 2, Mystery Box 3, Sad Song Nightmarionne -Bubble Breath, 4th Wall, Prize Ball 3, Strings Vincent -Slasher, Hocus Pocus, Speed Song 2, Killer's Touch Violet -Slasher, Hocus Pocus, Power Song 2, Killer's Touch Magenta -Slasher, Hocus Pocus, Armor Song 2, Killer's Touch Row 9 Animdude -4th Wall, Alarm, Mega Virus, Creation Rage Dude -4th Wall, Alarm, Meteor, Destruction Alphus -Alarm, Neon Wall 3, Gift Boxes, Reprogramming Coffee -Gift Boxes, Mega Virus, Neon Wall 2, COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE! Mr. Chipper -Hocus Pocus, Buzzsaw, Mimic Ball, Chipper's Revenge Tyke -Buzzsaw, Gift Boxes, Log Roll, Father Tree Seabill -Bubble, Wing Whack, Birthday 2, Stork Strike FaxyMachine1983 -4th Wall, Alarm, Mega Virus, Creation Row 10 Funtime Freddy -Happy Jam 2, Power Song 2, Bite 4, Funtime Funtime Bonnie -Happy Jam 2, Armor Song 2, Bash Jam 2, Funtime Funtime Chica -Happy Jam 2, Speed Song 2, Regen Song 2, Funtime Funtime Foxy -Happy Jam 2, Cosmic Song, Gift Boxes, Funtime Funtime Puppet -Happy Jam 2, Gift Boxes, Bubble Breath, Funtime Baby -Happy Jam 2, Mimic Ball, 4th Wall, Scooper Ballora -Ballerina Jam, Neon Wall 3, Alarm, THE EYES!!! Bennbida -Tophat Toss, 4th Wall, Hocus Pocus, Disappear Row 11 Ennard -Scooper, Unscrew 3, THE EYES, Exotic Butters Bidybad -Mimic Ball, Bite 5, Hocus Pocus, Miniscare Minireena -Mimic Ball, Ballerina Jam, 4th Wall, Miniscare Chuckles -Circus Jam, Alarm, Mimic Ball, Scooper Cranky -Circus Jam, Alarm, Gift Boxes, Scooper GoGo -Circus Jam, Alarm, 4th Wall, Scooper JoJo -Circus Jam, Alarm, Super Song, Scooper BoBo -Circus Jam, Alarm, Neon Wall 3, Scooper Row 12 Candy -Cat Claw, Crunch, Birthday 2, Burger Bomb Cindy -Burger, Crunch, Pizza Wheel 5, Burger Bomb Chester -Crunch, Static Jam 2, Bash Jam 2, Banana Buster Penguin -Pizza Wheel 5, Plate Toss, Beak Bash, May I take your Order? Old Candy -Crunch, Slap, Pizza Wheel 5, Origami Rat -Crunch, Slap, Pizza Wheel 5, Slap of 69 Blank -Crunch, Draw, Bad Pizza, Paint Spray Reverse Puppet -Gift Boxes, Neon Wall 3, 5th Wall, Strings Row 13 Withered Candy -Cat Claw, Unscrew 3, Crunch 2, Loose Screws Withered Cindy -Cat Claw, Burger, Esc Key 3, Spring Burger Withered Chester Withered Penguin Withered Blank Cat Scribble Netty Shadow Candy Row 14 Nightmare Rat Nightmare Cat Nightmare Candy Nightmare Cindy Funtime Candy Funtime Cindy Retro Cat Retro Rat Row 15 Popgoes Blake Sara Saffron Stone Simon Strings Scarecrow Strings Row 16 Dawko Markiplier Gem Stone Grave Stone Black Rabbit Lolbit Mendo DeeDee Row 17 Katrina Sparky Peppy Kelly Larry Fennnia Pequ Carl Row 18 Samantha Cawthon Nicklorra Black Cat Jennifer Cawthon Tatta Lenny Mini Jayna and Benny Reena Reggie Row 19 King Freddy Queen Chica Prince BB Princess JJ Jester Baby Balloracle Phobe Puppet Queen Row 20 Ignited Freddy Ignited Bonnnie Ignited Chica Ignited Foxy Burnt Freddy Burnt Bonnie Burnt Chica Burnt Foxy Row 21 Reaper BB Reaper Puppet Rachel Shadow Rachel Doug Pete Bane Ray Row 22 Alfred the Gnome Doggo Sans Papyrus Frisk Chara Flowey Asriel Row 23 Undyne Alphys Mettaton Mettaton EX Blooky Temmie Mettaton NEO Hailey Row 24 Toriel Asgore Hyper Death Asriel Muffet Emily Viola Brittany Cecilia Crystal Row 25 Grillby Red Ant Christopher Chloe Robbin Red Universe Christopher Red Universe Brittany Queen Emily Row 26 Tattletail Boris Sammy Alice Angel Bendy Mama Tattletail Ink Bendy Monster Mama New Moves and Upgrades Coming Soon NPCs Mendo - Sells Armor Dee Dee - Lets you play Dee Dee's Fishing Derby or Dee Dee's Submarine Adventure. Lolbit - Lets you buy Bytes Tinker - Lets you buy exclusive Bytes, Chips and other things. Tiki Birds - Lets you buy things at special discounts. Enemies and Bosses Fazbear Hills Mechrab Gearrat Bouncepot Auto-Chipper Choppy's Woods Chop N Roll Totemole Choppy Dusting Fields Chillax Flan Bouncer Snowcone Ice Cave Frostclaw Iceburg Frostbite Crooked Canyon Rockling Quarry Goldmine Rot Boldeon Crookotaur Mysterious Mine Quarry Goldmine Rot Cartar Mini Eye Eyesore Chaos Cave Batty Stone Lion Roller Bat King Lilygear Lake Colossal Crabapple Seaweed Seagoon Deep-Metal Mine Metalman Beartrap Blacktrap Mad Endo Quad Endo Blacktomb Yard Prototype Blacktrap Spider-Bot Tombstack Graveweed Gravestone Grave Lobber Pinwheel Circus/Funhouse Dogfight Meringue Ball Boy Tangle Xangle Redbear White Rabbit Brow Boy Bubba Porkpatch Security Scott Cawthon Geist Lair Jangle P Goon Mini P Neon Purplegeist Chica's Magic Rainbow Final Zone BB Goon DANK BALLOON BOY Red Universe Red Froggit Red Beelin Red Spiders Queen Emily (Boss, then character) Red Universe Christopher (Boss, then character) Red Universe Brittany (Boss, then character)Category:Games